


The journy to save humanity with the least qulafied person for it

by Mynameisjeff69



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisjeff69/pseuds/Mynameisjeff69
Summary: So this is basically a re-telling of the Fate/ grand order story with my own master OC and with the servants that I personally got, what I got them, so yeah, if you like fate/ grand order, but Ritsuka is a but TOO competent of a master for you, this should be your cup of tea.cross-posted on tumbler
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah this is a story I had in my head for a while and I hope that I can at least finish it and I hope you'll stick with me :D. you are welcome to comment with literally anything you want :D   
> talk about the chapter, the story, or even just complain how shit your day was :D it's ok

‘’Base sequence: human genome confirmed’’

‘’Alignment: Chaotic-Neutral’’

‘’Welcome to the data center for the future of humankind. This is the security organization for the preservation of humanity, Chaldea’’

‘’Fingerprint, voiceprint and DNA authentication cleared’’

‘’Magical Circuit assessment complete’’

‘’You are recognized as a member of the primates’’

‘’Nice to meet you.’’

‘’You’re our final visitor today’’

‘’We hope you enjoy your time here’’

…

…

‘’…Kyuu…’’.

‘’Fou! Fou…. Fou!’’

The first thing Maka noticed, was something wet dragging across her cheek

‘’...Umm…. Since it’s neither morning nor night, please wake up, Senpai’’

Maka opened her eyes to see a purple-haired girl looking at her. and then she had to close her eyes again because of the bright hallway she was apparently lying in.

‘’What?’’ she stood up and opened her eyes, adjusting to the harsh light.

‘’you were asleep’’ Siad the girl, who was slightly taller then Maka ‘’But I don’t see why you’d sleep un the hall. Can you not sleep unless you’re on a hard bed?’’

‘’What?’’ Maka said, slapping her cheeks to wake up

‘’Yes,’’ the girl smiled ‘’Like a log. It was such a deep sleep, it was almost textbook’’

‘’Yeah…’’

‘’Kyuuu! Kayou!’’ A white furry creature jumped into the girl’s arms

‘’I completely forgot! I still haven’t introduced you, have I. Fou?’’

_ That’s the least of my concerns right now,  _ Maka opened her mouth to say something, but the girl continued ‘’This is Fou. He’s a Privileged life form allowed to walk freely around Chaldea.’’

‘’Umm…. yeah what the fu-’’

‘’That won’t do, you know, wandering about without permission…’’ A man walked towards Mash

_ Is that….a fucking Leprechaun? _ Maka wondered

‘’Oh, someone’s already with you?’’ the Leprechaun continued ‘’I see…. You’re the rookie who just got assigned here’’

Maka wasn’t new to being kidnapped or waking up in different places, but this was getting weirder by the minute

‘’I’m Lev Lainur, one of the technicians employed here… What might your name be?’’

‘’....Maka…’’

‘’I see….. So you’re the last of the 48 candidates… 38 elite mages, plus 10 talented public applicants… Somehow, we were able to gather all possible candidates. That’s something to rejoice over. This year, 2020, all candidates capable of Spiritron dives were brought to Chaldea’’ 

‘’those… were words’’ Maka nodded while chanting in her head  _ what the fuck, what the fuck, what the FUCK _

‘’If you need anything just ask me’’

_ Oh thank god, answers _

‘’But, you’ll have to hang in there for a while longer, the Director’s orientation is about to start, you should hurry over’’

**_MOTHERFUCK-_ **


	2. Prologue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guda is INSANELY calm and really doesn't ask any questions which makes this REALLY hard to write bc... you know... early fgo writing...

‘’We have to hurry, Senpai, if you’re late, you’re going to be on the director’s radar for the rest of the year’’

_ Just go along with, Maka, once you get what’s going on, then you can raise hell _

‘’Yeah, just one question’’

She had several but looks like it’s the only one this girl…. Mash will be able to answer.

‘’Why the h- why are you calling me Senpai?’’ It’s true, she did look younger than her, but it’s not like Maka did anything to get Mash to respect her. Unless falling asleep in the fucking hallway is something that impresses her.

‘’Oh,’’ the girl blushed ‘’It’s just… you are the most human person I ever met, I don’t feel threatened or need to be hostile… Oh, we’re here, Senpai’’

‘’Oh’’ Said Maka and yawned

‘’Looks like the simulation really tired you out’’ Mash smiled ‘’be careful not to fall asleep in front of the director, or else you’ll never hear the end of it’’

‘’You got’’ another yawn ‘’it’’

And guess what the fuck happened literally five minutes into the director’s speech.

Maka was promptly kicked out of the Central command room, where the orientation was taking place, and Mash followed her outside. 

‘’Are you alright, Senpai?’’

‘’I think so?’’ Maka said while rubbing her burning cheek

‘’At least the director’s slap seemed to wake you up completely, thank goodness’’

‘’yay me…’’ Maka said sarcastically

‘’Anyway, looks like you’ve been left out of the first mission, So I’ll take you back to your room, Oh!’’

Fou, the furry squirrel thing, landed on Mash’s face and settled on her shoulders and then glared at Maka.

Mash smiled ‘’looks like he sees you as a rival, Senpai’’

‘’Wh- do I need to jump on your shoulders too?’’

‘’huh? N-no I meant that- Oh, looks like we reached your room, Senpai’’

‘’Oh, thanks’’

‘’I’m on the A team, so I should hurry on back, take care of fou for me, will you?’’ She handed Maka the furball ‘’If we’re lucky, I think we’ll meet again’’

_ That’s ominous, _ Maka thought as she opened the door, at least now she has a few hours to relax and try to process what’s going on….

‘’Okay, I’m in here! whhaaaat, who are you?’’

Or not

‘’This is an empty room! it’s where I slack off! Who gave you permission to come in?’’

‘’I was told that this is my room’’

‘’I see, so the last one finally showed up, huh?’’

‘’Well, nice to meet you Maka. Didn;t think I would run into you like this, but let me introduce myself’’

_ Did I tell him my name? _

‘’I’m the head of the medical department, Romani Archaman. But you can call me Roman, that’s how most people call me for some reason. It has a nicer ring to it…’’

‘’Nice to meet you’’

The doctor smiled ‘’Anyway, I think I get what’s going on here. You’re the rookie who just got here and managed to get on the director’s bad side?’’

‘’I seem to have a talent for that, yes’’

‘’Then you and I are alike. Just so you know, I got yelled at by her too! But since the rayshift experiments are about to start and the entire staff was sent there, I have nothing to do, since my job is to take care of people.’’

_ Why are you telling me this?  _ Thought Maka, but smiled politely

‘’Since we both have nowhere to go, why don’t we deepen our friendship?’’

‘’I mean, this  **is** my room, so…’’  _ I don’t have anywhere to run _

‘’Woo hoo, I made a new friend!’’

Maka spent the next hour questioning the Doctor about the placeThis Chaldea was a place built on a snowy mountain, it was a place where the organization was tasked with preserving humanity, she and 47 other candidates, go on missions in order to try and stop the destruction of humanity.

Maka was still confused but then-

‘’Romani, we’re about to start rayshifting, can you come here in case of an emergency?’’ The leprechaun said over the intercom

‘’It looks like I have to go…. It was fun chatting with you, Maka’’

‘’I mean, it was more of an interrogation, but whatever you say’’ 

Roman laughed ‘’Next time, come to the infirmary, I’ll treat you to some ca-’’

suddenly, all the lights went out

‘’ **_Emergency, Emergency. A fire has broken out on the central power station and the central command room. Central area’s containment wall will activate in 90 seconds. All staff must evacuate from gate 2 at on-_ ** ’’

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard 

‘’What on earth….’’ Maka heard Romani’s voice ‘’Monitor, show us the command room!’’

the monitor blinked and there was the command room, in flames.

‘’Holy shit…’’ Maka whispered 

‘’Maka, evacuate right now, I’m going to the command room’’

_ And just run away? fuck that.  _ The leprechaun maybe was creepy, but Mash was sweet, and Fou was practically clawing his way through her hands, trying to get out. Maka Shizumi was never the type of person to run away, anyhow.

‘’I really am a fucking idiot’’ she mumbled to herself as she sprinted after Romani 

‘’Wait, where are you going?’’ asked Romani ‘’gate 2’s over there!’’

‘’I’m coming with you, you can’t evacuate all of them by yourself’’

‘’Bu- There’s no time to argue, just make sure you get back before it’s too late’’

‘’Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing’’

_ No, I fucking don’t _

‘’No survivors….’’ Said Roman in a serious tone ‘’this explosion wasn’t an accident, it was a sabotage…. Hurry up outside and wait for help, you can still make it. I’m going to the underground power station’’

‘’ **_Switching systems to the final phase of rayshift. Coordinates AD 2004, January 30th, Fuyuki, Japan_ ** ’’

Something cryptic was paying over the intercom but Maka didn’t listen, she looked around the room, looking, maybe someone survived the explosion…

Then she saw her… Mash, under a pile of rocks, crushing her.

She smiled when she saw Maka ‘’Oh’’

‘’Mash! oh my god, I’ll try and get you out of there!’’

‘’It’s all…. right’’ she said, weakly ‘’You can’t…. save… me. Don’t mind me… please… run’’

Suddenly the orb in the center of the command room lit up

‘’ **_Unable to detect the existence of mankind 100 years in the near future on Earth. Unable to confirm human survivors. unable to guarantee mankind’s future_ ** ’’

_ What does that mean? _

‘’’’No, never mind that’’ Maka looked at Mash again 

‘’ **_Central area, sealed, 180 Seconds until internal containment procedure_ ** ’’

‘’They,,, shut off the area… now we… can’t get out’’

‘’We’ll figure something out’’

_ It’s fine, 180 is plenty of time, just need to get Mash out and- _

‘’ **_Searching for qualifing master… Found. Candidate no. 48, Maka. Reset as Master. Unsummon program, start, Spiriton conversion, start._ **

‘’Umm…. Senpai? would you mind… holding my hand?’’

Without much thought, even though Maka was confused as all hell, her body moved, almost on it’s own, And held Mash’s hand. There’s no way she’s gonna say no to something that might be someone’s dying wish.

**_rayshifting sarting in 3 2 1 All procedures clear. First-order, commencing operation_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and rush some chapters out as soon as possible bc I'm gonna be quarantined at my job soon and I won't be able to post as consistently :D

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how boring and unnatural the prologue was HOLY SHIT


End file.
